The present invention relates to surgical retractor support devices. In particular, it relates to a clamping mechanism for a surgical retractor.
In abdominal and chest surgery, it is customary to use a retractor that is mounted to a retractor support that extends over an operating table. The retractor is used to hold back tissue proximate the surgical incision enabling the surgeon to work in areas such as the abdominal area or chest cavity.
Retractors include a blade and a handle that is typically a shaft to which the blade is attached. The retractor is attached to the retractor support by some type of clamping mechanism that engages the handle of the retractor.
Clamping mechanisms include a number of components. It has been the practice of hospital personnel to disassemble the clamping mechanisms for cleaning and sterilization. Problems occur when components are lost or misplaced, and when knowledge of how the clamping device is reassembled is forgotten.
The Farley U.S. Pat. No. 5,025,780 is retained in an assembled state when in a non-clamping position. The device includes a clamping mechanism having a first clamping leg portion and a second clamping leg portion that are movable toward and away from each other. Each clamping leg portion has an aperture, the apertures being coaxially disposed with respect to each other. The device further includes a bolt that extends through the first aperture and a nut that extends through the second aperture, the nut and the bolt being threadably engagable with each other to provide a force for bringing the first and second clamping leg portions to a clamping position. A retaining mechanism for retaining the bolt, nut, and the clamping mechanism in an assembled state includes a first retaining ring engaging the nut, the first retaining ring having a diameter greater than the diameter of the first aperture and being disposed on the side of the upper leg portion that faces the lower leg portion. The retaining mechanism further includes a second retaining ring engaging the bolt, the second retaining ring having a diameter greater than the diameter of the second aperture and disposed on a side of the lower leg portion facing the upper leg portion.